


Ace Amaya and Aro Gren Headcanons

by AroAceStories



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroAceStories/pseuds/AroAceStories
Summary: Some headcanons for homoromantic asexual Amaya and aromantic Gren.I'm taking requests for aromantic, asexual, and aromantic asexual fanfics and headcanons, so if you're interested check out the rules on my profile!





	Ace Amaya and Aro Gren Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Request: "Can I have hcs for platonic soulmates gay ace Amaya and aro Gren??"

-personal space who? Amaya and Gren don’t know her. they’re all about physical affection

-Gren is a sucker for good hugs, something Amaya delivers often

-meanwhile Amaya appreciates how Gren, who usually takes a seat only after she does, sits with his shoulder brushing against hers

-when alone they’ll lay all over each other

-a lot of people think they’re dating. they roll with it unless asked because it’s tedious constantly saying otherwise

-Amaya doesn’t have time to date seriously, but she has no problem complimenting gals that catch her eye (Gren’s face might turn five shades of red but he’ll faithfully translate her flirting)

-as a young teen, Amaya knew she liked girls…but she never wanted to have sex. it wasn’t unappealing, but it wasn’t appealing either. it took her a couple years before she realized why. in the present day she’s comfortable with herself and won’t take shit about her romantic or sexual orientation

-Gren wasn’t sure what his identity was until his early twenties. he doesn’t know any other aromantic people, and for the longest time he wondered if the closeness he felt with Amaya was romantic love. thanks to her helping him sort through his feelings, he decided that couldn’t be it. after that, they kept discussing it and she was the one who brought up that he might not feel that kind of attraction

-Gren is definitely prone to squishes/friendship crushes though

-while several people know of Amaya’s orientations, only Amaya and Callum know that Gren’s aro. (Callum knows because he started questioning his sexuality recently, and the first person he wanted advice from was Amaya. Gren ended up helping and let it slip)


End file.
